An Affair
by AngstyCanadianGleek
Summary: When Santana finds Rachel crying in the bathroom during the Glee reunion, she discovers that Rachel's marriage to Finn isn't as perfect as she had thought. Can she help Rachel overcome her worries and take the steps towards living her best life? Faberry with a side of Brittana. No Finn bashing. Strong Pezberry and Britberry friendship. Rated M but nothing too graphic. Complete.


**Santana finds Rachel crying in the bathroom during an annual Glee Club reunion and discovers a secret affair Rachel has been having and decided to help Rachel out of the closet. One shot. Rated M.**

**Set five years after the double wedding but Finn is alive and married to Rachel. No Finn bashing. **

* * *

Something was wrong. Santana Lopez was a psychologist but she didn't need her degree to know something was wrong when she stumbled upon Rachel Berry washing away tears from her face in the bathroom. She'd seen the uncomfortable looks Rachel had been making all night long at the Glee reunion dinner; especially after Finn made a toast in dedication to his 'beautiful, talented and brilliant wife'. Words that brought a look of guilt to the diva.

But the expression on the diva's face didn't last because her three-year-old son Pierce brought her attention back to the room by loudly announcing he was hungry while his father was talking. Pierce was the perfect mixture of Finn and Rachel. He had Rachel's hair colour and Finn's texture, he had Finn's crooked grin but the look of determination was all Rachel. Rachel was happy the boy hadn't gotten her nose and Finn was disappointed.

Pierce was Santana and Brittany's godson and ironically named after Brittany because her wife had not only delivered Pierce while trapped in an elevator with Brittany but had also saved the infants life when he was born with his cord around his neck and a blue tinge to his skin. Rachel had over course been extremely grateful to the blonde and insisted on naming him after Brittany. Though Brittany was momentarily disappointed the baby wasn't named Brittany, she found Pierce to be a good fit.

This had, of course, solidified a really strong friendship between Rachel, Brittany and Santana. Especially Rachel and Santana because whenever Rachel would come to visit, Brittany would run off to spoil and play with Pierce while Rachel and Santana were left to sit and talk. They discovered they had a lot in common and once Santana discovered Rachel had her own Latina blood, she made a point to teach Rachel Spanish. They discovered they were both Harry Potter fans, they both loved Big Bany Theory and they both loved watching old nineties shows.

It was after the meal and Puck had taken Finn, Mike and Pierce to the hotel for the evening so Rachel could hang back and help with clean up. Finn had wanted to stay behind but Rachel said one of them had to take Pierce back and get him ready for bed.

And that was when Santana found Rachel in the bathroom. She may have washed the tears away but the evidence of her crying was still evident in her bloodshot eyes and her flush cheeks. Guilt. Santana knew the expression well. The diva was feeling guilty.

"What's up, Berry?"

"N-nothing."

"You're crying over nothing?" Santana shot back, shooting the diva a look that made it clear she knew something was wrong. Rachel looked close enough to her breaking point that it wouldn't take much to get it out of her. She could tell this wasn't Rachel's usual diva meltdown. This was serious and Rachel was genuinely upset about something.

"Look, talk to Auntie Tana. We can fix it," Santana said, her mind immediately jumping to Bob the Builder; it was a startling thought because it made her realise just how much time Pierce spent at her house. Brittany adored the little boy. She loved taking him for weekends and spoiling the child rotten while leaving Santana to deal with the tantrums and the throw up after the ice cream.

Ugh, if she wasn't so fond of the little boy, she would be pissed. But she liked the child and found herself able to put up with a fair bit from the child. Besides, having Pierce around made Brittany happy.

"You can't fix this."

"Look, whatever happened. It's no big deal. So don't stress too much..."

"I'm having an affair."

There is a moment when someone says something completely out of character and unexpected that for a moment you replay the words over and over to make sure every single word was heard correctly. That was what Santana was doing now. So... Rachel Berry was having an affair? It would explain the guilt but that was Rachel. But honestly, it was a mind-boggling thought.

One look at Rachel's guilt-stricken face was enough to tell Santana she was being honest.

Rachel Berry was having an affair.

"That's not a big deal," Santana said, trying to act like her mind wasn't completely boggled by the diva's confession. "Just end it before..."

"I think I'm falling for this person."

One look in Rachel's eyes and she could see the truth in those words too. Besides the guilt, there was underlying love and affection in her eyes as the diva clearly thought about her mystery man.

"How did this start?" Santana knew this was the best place to start.

"Well, we met up and things got intense. We kissed and then all of a sudden we were in a hotel room. We met up again so I could end things... We did it again. We recently gave up the pretences with ourselves that our meetings are platonic but still... I can't end it. I can't bring myself to stop it."

There was something else; something Rachel wasn't saying. It was obvious she was missing something and but she couldn't lay her finger on it. But in her gut, she felt it was something big. Something important.

"Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me its not Puck!" Santana practically begged. An affair with Puck was one thing but Puck was not someone Rachel would be well off falling for.

"Dear _God_ no!"

She couldn't help but chuckle briefly at Rachel's tone to the implication of having an affair with Puck and she didn't blame the diva for a second. Puck had a reputation and it was something he continued to proudly speak of. Puck at any given time was seeing four and five girls at a time and him being with Rachel... No, Rachel wouldn't tolerate being with someone like that for the STD risk alone.

"Mike?"

"No."

"Artie?"

"No. Stop guessing."

"What about Finn? Does he suspect?"

"I don't know. Our relationship is... strained. Distant. It's... I don't know," Rachel muttered sadly, looking to the ground as though she were going to find answers to her unknown questions engraved in the tiles.

"You're not... pregnant are you?"

"I haven't had sex with Finn in months," Rachel muttered absentmindedly as she washed her hands. But this confused Santana because...

"And this affair is still going on?"

"Yes."

"You're sure you're not pregnant?"

"Oh, I'm 100% on that one," Rachel muttered as she fixed her hair. Suddenly, clues pieced themselves together in Santana's mind. Just little things Rachel had said... Or hadn't said... that were adding up. Rachel had never mentioned pronouns for her mystery person and now, Rachel was not only absolutely certain she wasn't pregnant but Santana was certain there was an amused glimmer in the diva's eyes at the suggestion of pregnancy. As though the idea was hilarious for some reason. Or ironic.

_No WAY! _

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"No way! Tell me I'm wrong!"

"I can't tell you that you're wrong because I don't know what you're thinking and I appear to have lost my ability to read minds," Rachel muttered impatiently.

"It's not a man! You're screwing a _girl_!"

Rachel stared up at Santana for a few seconds, remaining quiet but her expression was enough to confirm her theory; Rachel was staring at her as a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because its the first time I felt anything!" Rachel cried back before turning to face the mirror with tears streaming down her face as she clutched the edge of the counter in a failing attempt to bite back her tears as her body shook with the millions of emotions that were now passing her eyes as she tried to maintain control over herself and failed.

Santana watched the girl with shock, disbelief, worry and now confusion in her eyes.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Ugh... It's embarrassing, okay."

Deciding she wanted to help Rachel more than ever, she pulled the shaking, trembling diva onto the couch in the bathroom and took her hand before looking deep into her distressed eyes. So with a deep breath, Santana walked over to the bathroom door and locked it with a loud click and took Rachel gently by the hand and guided her to the couch in the bathroom across from the sinks. She sat beside Rachel with her professional but supportive face securely in place.

"I am a psychologist and have been for three years; there isn't a lot you could say that would shock or disturb me or make me laugh unless I want to. And right now, I don't feel like laughing because... honestly, I'm worried now."

"Okay. Up until I started this... affair... I thought I was... um... I didn't think I was capable of having a... um... I didn't think I could have an orgasm or being overly turned on even..."

Rachel's words were slow and hesitant because it was very awkward what she was saying but Santana just nodded encouragingly for Rachel to continue. She knew from her patients that revealing something _this_ intimate was always extremely difficult and she wanted Rachel to know that she was listening and not judging. Her mind was reeling but what was listening. She knew if this conversation had have happened in high school, she wouldn't have been as understanding. Sure, she was still sarcastic now but with something like this, she knew it would be more harmful than helpful. And Rachel was her friend now.

"Well, I met her one day to hang out because she had recently moved to New York and we'd had some wine and ended up making out somehow... I got... into it... and when her thigh went there to keep me closer or something and I... suddenly, I had an orgasm. I'd never had one before but I knew that's what it was. Next thing I knew... we were ripping off our clothes and... I went back a few days later to tell her it couldn't happen again and we had sex in my dance studio. I know its wrong because I'm married... but... but... We meant to stop it but we never did and now it's just... A regular thing. We don't even have sex every time. Last night, we just sat at the hotel bar and laughed and joked for hours until... Santana?"

Santana's jaw had dropped because a major puzzle piece had filled an empty spot she hadn't even realised was there.

"Last night? Last night, I saw you at the bar last night for a second on my way to my room... you were with Quinn. Jesus Berry! Quinn Fabray!"

Once again, Rachel's face was enough to confirm that she was right... Again.

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know! I'm so confused. My thoughts are just so jumbled right now. I can't think straight!"

Santana had to bite her cheek to keep from chuckling at the irony of Rachel declaring she was unable to 'think straight' while she was talking about her lesbian love affair. But her mind was coming up with a way to help Rachel figure this out. It was something she did with her patients all the time and she was certain it would help Rachel figure her issues out too.

"Rachel, I'm going to help you sort this out but first, we're going to play a game..."

"A game? What kind of game?"

"You're going to close your eyes and I'm going to ask you yes or no questions. You will answer in two to five seconds. You won't explain your answers, just say yes or no. Okay?"

"Oookay..."

"Do you like New York?"

"Yes."

"Do you miss being vegan?"

"No."

"Do you love Pierce?"

"Yes."

"Do you talk to your dads much?"

"Yes."

"Do you like chicken?"

"Yes."

"Any allergies?"

"Well..."

"Yes and no answers Rachel..." Santana reminded, knowing Rachel was slipping into the right frame of mind and she was just a few questions away from being about to get to her main questions. Because now she was starting to answer questions with her heart and mind without the influence of her doubts and apprehension. Her answers now were more and more authentic because she wasn't over thinking and just saying what she was feeling.

"Yes."

"Have you tried yoga?"

"No."

"Thia Chi?"

"Yes."

"Did you like it?"

"No."

"Do you love Finn?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with him?"

"No."

"Do you enjoy sex with him?"

"No."

"Do you love Quinn?"

"Yes."

"Are you in love with her?"

"Yes."

Now for the final question. The question that was most likely bothering Rachel the most, especially considering her marriage to a man.

"Are you gay?"

"Yes."

Santana sighed sadly; this was going to be very difficult because now, it was out there. Now, it was in the open, between the two of them, that Rachel was gay. She took a second to get over the shock of hearing the straightest girl she knew was actually a lesbian before putting as her hand gently on Rachel's shoulder to indicate she was done with the questions. For a few seconds, Rachel stared at Santana dazed and confused before she realised exactly what she had revealed to the Latina... When her eyes began watering furiously, Santana wasn't even surprised because she had already scooted closer to make it easier to embrace the girl who was now openly sobbing.

"What am I going to do, Santana? I can't be gay. Not now! I'm married! I have a _kid_!" Rachel sobbed into Santana's shoulder.

"Hate to break it to you, Berry but you're gay and hella gay by the sounds of it," Santana said, causing Rachel to raise a brow. "Sorry, Berry but its true and that leaves you two choices. Continue with your marriage, miserable and have it so you and Finn hate each other while you're probably off with Quinn Fabray on the side which isn't fair to anyone. Or you can accept it, let Finn down with dignity and you can all move on and be happy."

"But what about Pierce?"

"Do you want Pierce to be raised by happily divorced parents or miserable married parents who resent each other?" Santana asked, grabbing some paper towel and wiping the tears from the diva's face. "Besides, can you look at me and tell me you could end this thing with Quinn. End it and never see her again?"

"No."

"Look, I'm not Finn's biggest fan and never will be but he at least deserves to be with someone who can love him as much as he loves her. Don't you agree?"

Rachel stiffened slightly before she gave a jerky nod before collapsing back into Santana's once again open arms and sobbing. Santana sighed and rubbed the diva's back.

"Look, Rachel. You need to tell him and then the two of you can decide where to go from there. If not for your self, do it for Finn and Pierce."

"Will you be there? Will you come with me? I don't think I can do it alone."

Santana found herself tightening her grip around Rachel, her heart breaking at the sound of the diva so vulnerable and nervous. It was completely understandable to be nervous but on Rachel it was wrong. Rachel was confident and anything else was foreign and alarming. But if Rachel wanted her there when she came out to her husband, she would be there. Besides, it was hard to tell how Finn was going to react, so she understood.

"Tell you what. I'll have Britt take Pierce for the day and me and you can sit Finn down and talk to him without interruption. That way if he yells, Pierce won't be frightened. The day before, bring a bag to my house in case he does throw you out; if that happens, you can have my guest room for as long as you need," Santana said feeling Rachel nod against her neck.

"I feel so stupid."

"Why?"

"Why? You knew you were gay by high school. I didn't figure it out until I was married with a kid," Rachel sobbed into Santana's hair. The Latina grabbed the diva's cheeks and forced Rachel to look into her eyes.

"You're not stupid. Lots of people don't figure it out until later in life. I have several patients who are in their sixties and seventies still figuring it out. It's not a race and everyone is different. But you know now and now you can live life happier. We learnt from Harry Potter that no one should live in a closet, so let's get you out of yours," Santana said, once again wiping Rachel's tear-stained face. "Now, come on. You're going to come crash at my place tonight because you look like you've been crying and I don't think you're ready to tell Finn why you've been crying."

When they got to Santana's place, Brittany, who seemed to already know what was going on, embraced Rachel and took her down to their room and got her sorted into pyjamas while murmuring encouraging words about how everything could just get better from here and how proud she was of Rachel.

"Brittany, how'd you know?"

"I have seen you check girls out a ton of times Rachel and I saw you and Quinn making out at a cafe one day," Brittany laughed as she sat down on Santana's lap while Rachel snuggled under a blanket. But Brittany decided she wasn't happy with the distance and pulled Rachel from her spot on the couch over to her side so she could hug Rachel close.

"I remember because that was the only time Quinn and I did anything publically. But she'd been looking so... that day. I couldn't help myself," Rachel muttered blushing. "I didn't realise we'd been seen."

"Yeah, I particularly enjoyed the way she stuck her hand up your shirt right there," Brittany said happily. "She looked ready to rip Quinn's clothes off and have sexy times on the table. See."

Brittany pulled out her phone and sure enough, there was a picture of Quinn and Rachel in the middle of a heated make-out session at a cafe table with people not really noticing except the waiter who was watching the scene with lust filled eyes. And sure enough, she could see Rachel's hand in Quinn's shirt and the bump that indicated her hand was cupping one of Quinn's breasts. Both girls were flushed with lust and passion. It was actually really _really_ hot to see. Santana could see what Brittany was saying; Rachel did look ready to throw Quinn onto the table and completely and thoroughly ravish her.

"And you didn't say anything because?" Santana said jokingly.

"Because if Rachel and Quinn wanted us to know, they would have told us. Besides, know what you were like when you were in the closet, I didn't want to out her. But Rachel, I always knew you were a unicorn. Remember what I said to you at your wedding before you married Finn?"

"When you invited me for a threesome?"

"You what?" Santana asked, sounding amused. And by the blush on Rachel's face, she knew the diva had most likely _seriously considered_ it. Brittany smiled and pinched Rachel's flushed cheeks before snuggling her a little closer.

"She almost accepted, Tana. But not that. I told you to make sure you knew what you were doing and to be true to yourself first. I could see the doubt in your eyes, you knew it's not what you wanted. You told me that it was too late for you to turn back. And I said..."

"It's never too late to listen to your heart and do what you need to to be happy."

Santana kissed her wife before smiling kindly at Rachel who was still flushing from the threesome comment.

"But the offer for the threesome still stands and if you want to make it a foursome with Quinn..."

That night, Santana and Rachel stayed up until late talking about what they were going to say when they got to Rachel's place. They texted Finn to inform him Brittany was taking Pierce for the day and he had responded that he was okay with this. It wasn't strange because Brittany did tend to show up without notice to take Pierce for a day; she truly adored spending time with Mini Pierce as she called him. She took her duties as Godmother _very_ seriously.

When Brittany left with Pierce and a bag of clothes for Rachel if things went south, Finn was still in the shower. Santana sat on the couch and watched Rachel pace back and forth nervously before she finally pulled the diva onto the couch and took her hands and looked into Rachel's wide, worried eyes.

"I'm here, Rachel. Everything will be fine."

"What if he hates me?"

"He won't. Not forever. If he gets mad, its because he's hurt but he won't stay mad forever."

The sound of the water turning off alerted the two women that it was almost time for the confrontation. Rachel had called down to tell Finn that Santana was there to make sure when he did come to the living room that he would be fully dressed and presentable for company.

He stepped into the living room and immediately he knew something was going on. Santana understood his suspicion. Rachel was sitting beside her, nervously twisting her fingers together and looking at Santana with a nervous expression on her face. Finally, Santana decided Rachel needed assurance, so she grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled it into her lap. Rachel took a deep breath and nodded.

"Finn. I need to talk to you."

Something about his expression caught Santana's attention. His expression looked like he was bracing for something. However, she was focusing on Rachel, who was breathing in jerky, nervous breaths as she tried to calm herself.

"Here the thing Finn... It's not your fault and I'm sorry but I... I... I..."

Resignation filled Finn's eyes as a deep frown took over his features; he sat down on the chair and looked at Rachel to almost study her.

"It's happening, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You're coming out."

It wasn't a question. Santana could tell in that instant that Finn knew and had probably known or at the very least suspected for a while. There was no shock in the man's eyes and much to Santana's relief, no anger. But Rachel was completely stunned to hear this and the caring but sad tone had most likely been the last thing she had expected.

"You... You... you knew? Since when? How?"

"Well, Rachel. I had figured out the affair a few months ago but I figured the gay part about a month ago," Finn said sadly but his eyes were filled with an odd amount of compassion.

"How did you figure it out?"

Finn looked between Santana and Rachel before an oddly amused look crossed his face.

"Well, I figured it out when I went on our computer and saw the things that were popping up every time I went into Google. And the search and browser history confirmed it. Though I approve of your video selection choices, you really need to learn to do... that... under incognito mode," Finn said almost awkwardly. Santana turned to look at Rachel who was now flushed positively scarlet; she didn't blame the diva. Her husband just announced she liked to watch lesbian porn.

"After I discovered I could, I went with it," Rachel muttered to herself but Santana heard and couldn't help but chuckle. She knew what Rachel was talking about but she wasn't going to say anything. "How are you okay with this? I cheated on you."

"At first, I was furious, especially once I saw the web stuff but a few days before I was going to confront you, one of Kurt's friends who was married when he came out was telling us how terrified he was and how much of a nightmare it was to realise he was gay when he was married. He told us that he stayed just to make his wife happy and I realised I didn't want that for you and that if you were gay, I wanted you to live your best life and being tied to me wasn't going to give you that. I was mad about the affair and I still am hurt but I realised that this woman was able to give you something I couldn't. I'm not happy about it, Rachel but I'm going to do my best to be understanding. It's not Santana, is it?"

"No, Finn. She just found out last night," Rachel said sadly.

"So, it's over? Our marriage?"

"I'm sorry, Finn."

After several seconds, Finn stood up and wrapped his arms around Rachel before he walked out of the room. Before he crossed the threshold to the room, he turned around.

"I've been bracing myself for this for a while now but to have it confirmed is a bit much. I really want to be mature and patient about this but that's not going to happen if I stay here. I need some space. So, I'm going to go crash at Puck's for a while. We can discuss the paperwork and custody agreements later," Finn said, before kissing the top of Rachel's head and walking out of the apartment but before he left, he turned to Rachel with hurt in his eyes but a surprising amount of maturity. "I will cooperate completely, just don't take my son from me."

Santana turned on the couch to find Rachel biting back tears, taking shuttering breaths.

"It's okay to cry, Rachel. You were married for a while," Santana said, watching as Rachel simply gave a strained nod as a tear fell down her cheek. "Come here, Rach."

Once Santana wrapped her arms around the girl, she felt her release her tears and sobs once again. She had known this was going to happen today and had worn a shirt she didn't really care about because she knew there would be tears and sure enough, she felt wet drops on her shoulder.

"I feel so much lighter and free but I feel so bad. He took it so well. Why couldn't he have been mad?"

"I don't know but now you can move on, Rachel. He's matured since high school. I'm proud of you, Rachel," Santana said, keeping Rachel in her arms.

"I'm going to invite Quinn over and tell her," Rachel told Santana. "Not right this second but..."

"Tonight. I'm sure Britt won't mind keeping your little ankle biter for the night. Besides, it gives me the chance to work on his Spanish. His Mami is a latina, he should be able to speak Spanish."

Santana smirked at Pierce when he first started talking. Santana had made a habit of calling Rachel Mami whenever she spoke around the toddler and Rachel herself had started referring to herself as such and soon enough, Pierce had caught on and had dubbed the diva his 'mami' instead of 'mommy' like Finn had insisted. Although Santana had taken immense satisfaction when she'd gotten the toddler to start calling Finn 'Not the Mama' whenever he spoke to him. It only lasted a week but it was worth it to see Pierce hit the man and scream 'not the mama' every time he approached the toddler. Of course, she knew Rachel had begun speaking Spanish more to the boy as well and the child was well on the road to being fluent in both English and Spanish.

When Rachel had gotten married, she did a genetic check and genealogy search and discovered which father was hers and it turned out her Latino father was the one who had conceived her. It was obvious considering her dark skin and her other father was a pale, blonde man but her bio mother had been dark skinned and dark haired.

"I've been working on his Spanish."

"I know. He'll be fine with us and you can get your mack on with Fabray," Santana said grinning mischievously at the diva who was flushing at the implication. But she didn't deny it because she knew it would happen.

"It will be nice to do it without the guilt and worry. Besides, I think I should tell her how I feel about her. It's only fair," Rachel said looking at Santana who nodded.

* * *

Rachel walked Santana down to the lobby and smiled when she saw Quinn walking hesitantly through the door. When her eyes landed on Rachel and Santana, she smiled softly. Quinn knew both Santana and Brittany were frequent visitors at Rachel's place, even though she had never been in the apartment, she wasn't too surprised to see the Latina leaving.

Rachel walked over and pulled Quinn into a tight hug before placing a soft kiss on her lips, basking in the feelings that rushed through her whenever their lips touched. Only this time was exhilarating because this was the first time she had done so in front of someone she knows. For a moment, Quinn melted into the kiss before she stiffened and turned to look pointedly as Santana who was smirking happily at the site before her.

"I'll leave you two to... um... talk," Santana said with a wink as she made her way out. "I'll make sure little mini Berry gets to bed on time and I'll make sure Britt doesn't stuff him too full of candy. I'll bring him back Monday."

Pierce had clothes, toys and even _his own room_ at Brittany and Santana's, so she knew Pierce would be fine for the weekend.

Rachel smiled before pulling Santana into a long hug.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me," Rachel said, receiving another hug from her friend.

"By the way, Rachel; I stand by Britt's offer for the threesome. And maybe if you and Quinn want to, I'm down for a foursome as well," Santana whispered, laughing loudly as Rachel smacked her arm playfully. "Now, go enjoy your first weekend out of the closet with your girl. We'll work on dragging _her_ out of the closet next weekend."

Rachel shook her head and pulled a confused Quinn onto the elevator. Once they were in the elevator, Rachel pulled the blonde into another kiss, running her tongue along the bottom of her lip. Soon, Rachel and Quinn's tongue's were dancing in each other's mouths.

When they stepped into the living room, Quinn wasted no time pulling of Rachel's shirt before she paused her actions.

"Finn?"

"I'll explain later. Right now..." She cut off her words and finished by pulling off the blonde's shirt and running her tongue along Quinn's pale, firm breasts. Quinn responded with a loud moan before she picked up Rachel and straddled her on the couch. "I'd take you to bed but I won't make it that far. I need you, Rachel. I need you now."

"Then take me, Quinn. Right here."

Rachel threw her head back with pleasure as she felt her bra, pants and panties being pulled down as Quinn fell on her knees in front of Rachel. She pulled Rachel forward on the couch before lifting Rachel's legs so that her thighs were resting on her shoulders.

"Quinn!"

Wasting no time, Quinn went quickly to work, entering Rachel with two fingers and attacking Rachel's swollen bead with her tongue. Rachel's hips bucked up but Quinn was fast to hold her down with a chuckle as she worked. Quinn teased in all the right ways, bringing Rachel to the brink before stopping. As usual, she had Rachel begging before she finally pushed Rachel over the edge and smiled as the girl bucked wildly against her face.

"Quinn, you're wearing too many clothes," Rachel complained as she pushed Quinn onto the couch and proceeded to rip off the rest of Quinn's clothes, thing and proceeded to use her expertly trained mouth to make Quinn scream her name more than once.

After Quinn stopped spasming from the violent waves of pleasure crashing through her body, she pulled Rachel up into her arms and snuggled close, nuzzling her hair and breathing in Rachel's beautiful vanilla scent and basking in the feeling of their bare skin touching. Rachel could only focus on the feel of Quinn's heart beating against her own chest.

"What's up, Rachel? You said you didn't want us doing this here and yet, here we are. Aren't you worried about Finn?"

"Finn and I are getting a divorce."

Quinn froze and stared into Rachel's eyes as though searching for any type of clue that Rachel was joking but when she found none, she raised a brow and gave Rachel a questioning look.

"Is it because of this?" Quinn said, pointing to their naked bodies.

"Yes."

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I..."

"Quinn, I'm gay."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Rachel said sadly. "My marriage was doomed from the start, you helped me realise that. I mean, you gave me my first orgasm and I've never experienced arousal until this started because Finn just didn't do it for me nor has any other guy but when I think about it, I've been looking at girls and feeling things for them since I was young. Is that a problem?"

"Well... Considering we just had sex, I'm going to say no. In fact, considering how good the sex was, I'm going to say its a good thing."

"Quinn. When we started this thing, it was just going to be a one-time thing and it has become more than that and I have developed feelings for you," Rachel explained nervously. "I don't know how you feel but I would really like to take you out. On a date. We don't have to hide because Finn knows I'm gay. I understand if you don't feel the same and..."

"I do, Rachel. I was too scared to say anything," Quinn said, grabbing Rachel's face and looking into her eyes.

"You do? I know we didn't start out on the best terms or even moral terms but I... I think... No! I know I'm in love with you, Quinn."

"I... I love you, too."

Rachel smiled as her heart began beating in flurries as her feelings were returned to her and when she looked into Quinn's eyes and saw them unguarded, she saw the love in her hazel eyes and she gently cupped Quinn's head and kissed her softly to communicate her love. Quinn returned the kiss just as sweetly and soon, their fingers were matted in each other's hair.

"You're sure Finn won't be back soon?"

"He's going to be crashing at Puck's until we figure things out. I honestly don't think he'll be back unless its to get his stuff," Rachel said.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Me too. I hurt Finn but at least I'm not staying with him because I would just be hurting him more by staying now that I've accepted my feelings and sexuality," Rachel sighed softly.

"And Pierce?"

"We'll be meeting once things cool down to discuss Pierce. With any luck, we'll be able to avoid any messy custody battles. But for now, do you want to see my room?"

Together the two women made their way down the hall to 'see Rachel's room'. Not that Quinn saw much of the room because they spent too much time getting to know the bed and each other's bodies... Over and over again. But this was different than the last several times because this time Rachel was out to her husband and they both knew they harboured deep feelings for each other. So just like that, every touch became more powerful and every orgasm because a mind-boggling, intense and almost body shattering experience. Because now they were pouring all of their love into it.

And they went straight through Saturday night and into Sunday evening when they finally had no choice but to stop. But they didn't get dressed, instead, Quinn just held Rachel lovingly in her arms and peppered her face with kisses as Rachel twirled her blonde hair and traced lines on her neck. Loving Quinn came so naturally. It was like breathing.

"Rachel. I'm gay. I'm gay as hell!"

"Me too, love. Me too."

"Stay tonight. I've never been alone in this place before overnight."

"Of course, Rachel."

When Santana returned with Pierce Monday afternoon and found Rachel curled up on the couch with Quinn in robes, she smirked widely and knowingly.

"How come Mami is in a bathrobe with that lady?"

"Because mami is probably very tired because she had a very busy weekend," Santana said, sending a wink to Rachel and Quinn, smirking as the latter began closing the top of her robe which had begun to open slightly revealing to Santana that she was at the very least topless. "Why don't I put on a movie for him while you guys go get dressed?"

By the time the girls came back down, Santana and Pierce were on the couch, Pierce was eating a ham and cheese sandwich and telling Santana about his new Frozen toys. "And Olaf is a no-man and Elsa has a blue dress and Kristoff has annexe!"

Rachel couldn't help but smirk at her son's effort to say the words 'an axe' but she picked up the little boy and blew a raspberry into his belly, causing the boy to squeal.

Rachel smiled when she felt Quinn standing nervously beside her. She knew now was as good a time as ever.

"Pierce. I want you to meet someone. This is Quinn Fabray. She is a special friend of mami, okay?" Rachel said, choosing her words carefully. Piece looked at the blonde woman with a very serious expression on his face before he squirmed in Rachel's arms to be let down. He walked over to Quinn and stared at her before lifting his arms to be picked up. The blonde looked at Rachel who shrugged but nodded before bending down and picking up the child.

"Do you like Frozen? And Moana? And Tangled? And Winnie the Pooh?"

"I love all of them."

"Okay. I like you. Come on, I have to show you my toys! Follow me! I have Anna, Elsa and Olaf! I maked snow mini people with mami and I have them too!" Pierce cried, excitedly guiding the blonde up towards his room as he began singing Let it Go with her.

"Thank you, Santana. I had a relaxing weekend," Rachel said, listening to her... girlfriend... sing with her son. It was beautiful to hear.

"Oh, I can tell. It shows on your neck. I can't believe she's still here! You _wild woman! _I'm happy for you and I'm guessing by the way you introduced Quinn that she's going to be a regular face around here," Santana stated, not asking because she knew. She knew the look on Rachel's face. She could see the love in her eyes and the love in Quinn's eyes. The glances shared between the two women, it was obvious.

"Most likely. It was good having her here this weekend. I've never been alone here overnight and being with her made it easier. Finn and I might not have been in love but it was nice to have him here. I've been alone in my house in Lima but never in New York. It was either Kurt, Kurt and you, Brody, or Finn. This is going to be my first time living without another adult," Rachel said almost nervously.

"You mean you're not going to U-Haul it with Quinn?"

"I want to get things finalized with Finn before I _consider_ considering shared living with Quinn. I want her to get to know my son and I want to make sure its the right move this time. I love her but we can't rush... I mean, she only just came out to me last night. We need to get past any awkwardness that's going to happen when Finn finds out who I'm dating."

"She came out, eh?"

"Yes."

"I'm happy for you, Rach. And if you need me to take the munchkin so you and Quinn can 'get wild,' you and I both know Britt won't object," Santana said as Quinn and Pierce made their way into the living room laughing as Pierce was telling her about Frozen 2.

During the next few months, divorce papers were signed and custody arrangements were made. It was quick and easy because they both knew what they wanted and the judge was happy that the two seemed to have no dispute. Rachel would have Pierce during the week and Finn would have him every weekend and on every other Wednesday. It was a fair agreement and because he was being reasonable, Rachel agreed to give Finn Christmas Eve as long as Pierce was with her by noon Christmas Day.

Quinn spent a lot of time with Rachel at her place and Rachel knew it was because she wasn't used to being alone for so long with just her son. In fact, when Rachel called Quinn, just wanting to hear her voice because her son had fallen asleep and now she was beside herself, Quinn had gotten up and showed up with Rachel's favourite snack foods and they spent the night snuggling under the blankets.

Pierce seemed to really like Quinn. He enjoyed having someone to sing with who wasn't his mami. He also enjoyed speaking Spanish to Quinn; the blonde had spent so much time with Santana in high school that she had picked up the language and Pierce adored the fact that 'Mami's Special Friend' spoke Spanish.

Rachel loved watching them bond, it warmed her heart so much to see the woman she loved bonding so well with her son. One night, after Pierce had an accident in bed, Rachel had taken him to clean off and when she returned to Pierce's room, she found Quinn had stripped the soiled sheets and was putting on his favourite Frozen sheets that he had chosen for himself... Technically he had stolen them but as soon as she saw the sheets in his hand, she had run back into Target and paid for them.

"Quinn, thank you."

"No problem. No big deal," Quinn said, wrapping her arms around Rachel as Pierce happily jumped into the clean bed.

"I wants me huggins' and I wants 'em now!" Pierce demanded as he snuggled under the covers.

"He's been hanging around Santana too much," Quinn whispered, causing Rachel to giggle as she pulled her son into her arms and placed a kiss on his head.

"Buenos nachos, mijo."

"Quinn!" Pierce demanded, throwing his arms wide open and giving the blonde a pointed look so she would understand that he wanted her to hug him good night, too. Quinn looked at Rachel with a stunned smile before embracing the three-year-old and kissing his head.

Once they knew the small child was asleep, Rachel took Quinn to her room and showed Quinn just how much she appreciated her until Quinn had to bite one of the pillows to keep herself from shouting out Rachel's name... And Quinn was all too happy to return the favour. It was the first time they had had sex with Pierce in the house and they were nervous about him walking in on them, so they kept it under the covers and stayed as quiet as possible. They did, however, put motion sensor toys by the door that would sing every time there was movement by the bedroom door to warn them to cover up... By the time Pierce was done dancing to whatever song the toys would play, they would be covered enough to receive the child's company.

When Rachel finally broke down on the day the divorce was finalized and revealed that the woman she was seeing was Quinn he wasn't too surprised because he had suspected as much, especially after Puck had mentioned Quinn mentioning Rachel's name so many times when they met up. Quinn and Puck were friends and met up every month to see Beth and they met up in between to get the girl gifts and to talk about her.

"If she makes you happy, then that's fine by me. Besides, Pierce already told me about 'mami's special friend' Quinn. Is it... official between you two. Are you... girlfriends?"

In Finn's defence, he seemed to be taking the news of his soon to be ex-wife sleeping with his ex-girlfriend really good.

"Yes, Finn."

"Well, good. I'm going back to Puck's now. I got my own apartment and I'm moving in to in a few weeks. Maybe I can start my weekend visits then?"

"Absolutely and thank you for being so good about this."

"No problem."

Finn left but not before whispering something into Quinn's ear. To Rachel's surprise, Quinn nodded and patted Finn's back before walking over to Rachel and wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist as they watched Pierce say goodbye to Finn.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked softly as she felt Quinn wrap her arms around her in a spoon-like hug.

"He told me to take care of you... Rachel... Why didn't you tell me you were scared of the dark?" Quinn asked, suddenly understanding why Rachel had trouble sleeping alone. She might not have been in love with Finn but his presence had offered comfort.

"It's embarrassing," Rachel replied. "I don't even know what I'm afraid of."

"Would it make you feel better if I spent nights here with you?"

"What about your place?"

"I'll be there."

"On one condition," Rachel said softly, knowing this was about to be a very big step.

"Okay."

"Move in. There's not much point of you having your own place and never sleeping there. If you get sick of me, I can give you your own room until..."

Rachel's nervous ramble was cut off by soft lips touching hers.

"That's what you want?"

"That's what I want."

"I'll do it but I have a counter condition," Quinn said, with a wide grin on her face and she cupped Rachel's face. What Rachel nodded, she smiled and took a deep breath. "One day, I want you to make me the happiest woman alive and allow me to take you as my wife."

"Deal," Rachel cried, throwing her arms around Quinn and kissing her with as much passion as possible and just as her finger snaked under Quinn's shirt...

"What are we doing?"

Pierce... Shit. Rachel smiled at her son as Quinn straightened her shirt.

"We're talking."

When a knock on the door caught there attention, Pierce ran to the door, throwing it open because he knew that knock anywhere.

"Aunt Tana! Quinn's here! Mami is taking to her and feeling her belly button!" Pierce explained as Santana carried the child into the room, smirking at the flushed looks on Rachel and Quinn's faces.

"Hey, Pierce, do you want to go with Britt and I to feed the ducks? Go get your boots!"

Pierce gave a whoop and ran to his room.

"That'll give you a few hours to... feel each other's belly buttons," Santana said with a smirk on her face; it was clear that the two women needed to be alone.

"Quinn's going to move in," Rachel said happily.

"Rachel feels uncomfortable alone and it feels right," Quinn said. "She's agreed to one day marry me."

Suddenly, Santana's eyes widened with comprehension as she figured out what had brought on the sudden lustful behaviour.

"On second thought, I'll bring Pierce back in the morning... You're going to need more than a few hours," Santana said smirking widely as the women were already squirming to be alone. When Pierce returned with his boots and Olaf toy, he threw his tiny arms around both Rachel and Quinn before throwing himself into Santana's arms. "For what its worth, you make a cute family. Congratulations."

Once again, they were unable to contain themselves for a second longer so Rachel took Quinn on the couch. It may not have been a fairy tale beginning to their love story but they were going to do everything they could to give themselves a happy ending. That night after two rounds on the couch and three rounds in what was now their room, Quinn held Rachel contently in her arms as the diva ran her fingers along the blonde's jaw line.

Quinn stood up, leaving Rachel confused and baffled. But when she turned around, Rachel saw what Quinn was holding and tears immediately filled her eyes.

"Rachel Barbra Berry; one year ago today, this _thing_ started between us and in that time, it turned to love and now I know I am completely and totally in love with you, will you marry me?"

Quinn popped open the velvet box and got down on one knee before Rachel.

"Yes, Quinn; I'll marry you," Rachel said, shuddering with joy as Quinn put the ring on her bare finger before throwing herself into Quinn's arms. "But, I already agreed."

"I know, I just wanted to do it right."

With those words, the two women once again filled with passion and hunger began what would turn into several more rounds of passionate sex, stopping only long enough to text Santana asking her and Brittany to keep Pierce for one more night.

When Pierce did return, the two women were clothed but they were constantly within each other's arms. But the ring on Rachel's finger explained it all. She pulled her friends into her arms for a hug before leaving to go check to dinner with Brittany.

Pierce jumped into Quinn's arms before pulling Rachel in for a big hug. Rachel knew things were going to be interesting but for that moment, all she cared about was her son in the arms of the woman she adored. She could deal with the drama later, for now, she was just going to enjoy this blissful moment with her son and fiancee.

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you for reading. I'm considering a sequel for the future.**


End file.
